The present invention relates to glasses that control light that is to enter an eye.
Glasses disclosed in a document (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-249902) adjust focal points through detection of line-of-sight directions of respective eyes. Specifically, the glasses include a line-of-sight direction detector and variable focus lenses each capable of changing a focal length. The glasses adjust a focal point of each variable focus lens according to a line-of-sight direction signal from the line-of-sight direction detector.
Each of the variable focus lenses has a mechanical focus adjusting mechanism. Specifically, the variable focus lens includes two transparent plate-shaped objects, a transparent body, and an actuator. The transparent body is a deformable fluid having a refractive index different from that of the air. The transparent body is disposed between the two plate-shaped objects to fill a space therebetween. The actuator changes each shape of the transparent body and the two plate-shaped objects. In the above configuration, a refraction state of light passing through the two plate-shaped objects changes, with a result that the focus is adjusted.